Life with the Mills
by Darnez
Summary: Emma is 23, has recently broke up with her fiance whom she had been with for 7 years. With no job, she tries to rebuild her life by taking a job as a nanny for Regina Mills. Slow burn, Swan queen :)
1. Chapter 1

Emma sighed. Another day working in a place she only tolerated because of her fiance of 3 years, Neal. They had met when Emma was just turning 17. It was love at first sight, at least that's what everyone else said. She became pregnant at 17 and now had a 7 year old daughter named Taylor. Luckily, Neal's father was rich, the man owned everything, so Taylor never went without anything. A few months after Taylor was born, Neal's father gifted him with his own business, a bridal shop. Emma had become an expert at saleing wedding dresses, and managing the business, she practically did everything, all Neal did was play angry bird on his phone.

Emma walked towards the changing room area where her best friend Ruby stood, she was trying on wedding gowns.

Emma smiled and said _"Honey, aren't you gorgeous, you look just like an virgin"_ she teases, she then hands Ruby a pack of crackers and says, _"I think this might help with the morning sickness"._

Ruby laughs and shrugs. _"Emma, when are you and your baby daddy getting married, I mean, you have been engaged since high school"_ Ruby asks as she takes the saltines from Emma and munches on them.

 _"I...I don't know...I'm ready, I'm just...waiting on Neal I guess"_ Emma shrugs sadly. She takes a quick glance at Neal as he sits behind the counter laughing at something on his phone.

Ruby can't help but get upset about the situation. In her eyes Neal have never been enough for Emma. Something about him was always...off. It's like he only said the things Emma wanted to hear to keep her around. She had, had enough. Ruby stepped down from the stand in front of the mirror and marched angrily over to Neal. _"Neal!"_ Ruby called. When he didn't answer she snatched the phone from his hands and slammed it on the table.

" _What the_ -" Neal frowned as he looked at Ruby. " _What did you do that for?_ " He asked.

" _When are you going to marry Emma? She has been moping around for years, waiting on you to put a ring on it"_ Ruby snaps. Emma walks over to the counter with her mouth open. She couldn't believe this was happening right now.

Neal sighs and walks from behind the counter and grabs Emma's hand. He then says softly _"I should have done this sooner, I wanted to do this someplace nice..but here goes..."_

Emma looks back at Ruby and smiles, was this the moment, was this the moment Neal was going to grow up and became a man he claimed he was. They had been together for so long, Emma thought they should be official.

Neal smiles and looks Emma in the eyes, then says " _I think we should start seeing other people_ ".

Emma gasps. Ruby gasps. Neal just stands there smirking.

" _Wha.._." Emma shakes her head. She can't even form a sentence right now because honestly, what is happening right now? " _How...long have you been thinking that_?" Emma asks her shock and confusion morphing into anger.

Neal shrugs. " _Since I saw Tamera Gilbert_ "

All Emma sees is red. Without thought Emma draws back and punches Neal in the face, he gasps clearly shocked as he falls upon the floor. Emma stands over him with her fist clenched. " _How could you...we have a child together...I have given you the best years of my life...have you been string me alone because I am your best sales girls, because it couldn't have been because I was loyal, unlike you, I've always put our family first, unlike you, so...what the hell...were you just using me?_ "

Neal scrambles to get up off the floor. " _No...Emma, baby_ -"

" _Don't you dare call me baby_ " Emma says between clenched teeth.

" _Okay, fair enough_ " Neal holds his hands up in surrender. " _Trust me Em, I'm not, wasn't using you_ "

Emma laughs humorlessly. " _Oh, you wasn't_ " She asks in disbelief. She can't even look Neal in the eyes anymore.

" _No, you are my best sales girl Emma, but...I think it's best if you don't work here anymore. Besides, Tamera needs a job_ " He shrugs innocently.

" _Oh..._ " Emma laughs and looks at Ruby. " _Tamera needs a job, did you hear that_ " Ruby is looking at Emma like she is crazy, this is not funny, and honestly, she's worried. " _Don't go to college Emma, we have our own business Emma. I need you to help me run the store Emma, I can't do this with out you Emma_ " Emma mocks things Neal has said to her repeatedly as she smiled. Her smile dangerously disappears and is replaced with a scowl. " _What about our daughter Neal, what am I going to tell her, when she ask why we aren't living with her daddy anymore, because she's sure as hell not living with you_ " Emma laughs again as she turns and runs her fingers through her hair. " _And...you're firing me_ "

Neal nods.

Emma stares at him for a while. Soon shes about to attach him again but before she can Ruby wraps her arm around Emma effectively stopping her from killing Neal. " _Calm down Emma, he's not worth it...never was_ " Ruby whispers in her ear.

" _You're right Ruby, he's not worth it. And guess what, you can't fire Me, Neal Cassidy...I quit_!" She says as she storms away.

Ruby shakes her head at him as she follows her best friend out of the store.

" _Ruby wait!_ " Neal shouts..." _You haven't paid for...that gown_ " He groans as he watches Ruby and Emma leave. This was a disaster. He should have done this in a nicer place.

* * *

 **2 weeks later,**

Emma stood out side a tall white mansion practicing her lines : " _Hi, I'm Emma swan, I'm here to sell cos...cosmethic..."_ what's this crap called again? She looks down at the pile of makeup she has inside a bag. She curses Neal for firing her. But she was good at lying to people to make them buy stuff, she could do this.

An older man opens the door, he appears to be in his late 40's early 50's, light blonde hair, almost white even, kind of chuncky, and Emma says: " _Hi, my name is Emma Swan"_.

The man replies : _"yes, we have been expecting you.."_

 _'Really?'_ Emma thinks to herself. She call bullshit on that line. Emma follows the man inside, and the man says, "Y _ou are here for the nanny position_ ". It's said as a statement rather than a question.

Emma raises and eyebrow _"I could be..."_ She has a daughter, she can take care of kids. Emma looks around for the first time and notices how clean everything is. How expensive the place looks. She whistles. " _This place is nice...it's bigger than all the homes I have ever lived in combined"._

The man asks " _May I present your resume to Miss Mills?_ ".

Things are starting to make sense to Emma now. And this guy must be the butler...Damn, was she supposed to have a resume? " _Why don't you go get this... Miss Mills and I'll do the resume presenting myself_ " Emma says smartly.

" _As you wish_ ". He walks off as he mumbles " _this ought to be good"_

* * *

 **In the Mayor's home office.**

" _We will never find a replacement author for the daily mirror. I need someone who will not spread false rumors about me like Mr. Glass_ " Regina snaps as she lays potential hires down on her desk. " _Mr. Jones pass, Ms Ryan pass...Mr. Gumble past...away I think, what's he doing on this list?_ "

Mallie, Miss Mills co-mayor says, " _Relax darling_ " She jumps off the end of the desk and walks behind Regina rubbing her shoulders. " _You just need a massage_ "

Before Regina could respond the butler walks in.

" _Sorry to interrupt ma'am_ " He says in Regina's direction before turning his attention to Mallie " _I see you are working hard as always, Maleficent_ " He says sarcastically.

Mallie stops and glares at the butler. " _It's Mallie, I've told you multiple times_ "

" _My apologizes_ " He lies.

Regina rolls her eyes at her butler and her partner. " _Yes Niles, what is it?_ " She addresses the butler.

" _Ma'am, there is a new nanny downstairs waiting to be interviewed"_.

" _What happened to the old one?"_ Mallie asked as she walked to the other side of the desk.

Regina sighed: " _Henry faked another false suicide_ ".

Niles laugh " _Best one yet...he was sprawled across the floor with ketchup drissling from his mouth" ..."And guess who had to clean that up...me_ " he added bitterly.

Mallie scoffed and crossed her arms _"We have the whole city counsel of Maine stopping by tonight for A lunching, and I will not have that children running loose_ ".

Regina raises an eyebrow... _"Excuse me?"_

Mallie fake smiles at Regina: " _not that I don't love him as if he was my very own"._

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

Emma sat down on the steps using one of those eyebrow pencils to write a quick resume when a little boy entered the room with a fake knife through his chest, he groaned and flopped right down in front of her, eyes closed, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Emma looked down and asked him : " _hey kid, do you have a pen?_ " After a moment with no reply Emma waved him off..." _forget it_ "..

Regina entered the living room, Niles right behind her. She glanced down at the boy on the floor. " _Henry, you're losing your touch_ " she commented dryly. She looked at Emma, expecting her head to toe, before saying: _"this is my son, Henry, Henry, don't you have homework to complete?"_ She addressed Emma once more. _"Hello, My name is Regina Mills, I am co-mayor of this small town called storybrooke"_

Emma stepped over Henry, _"Hey, I know you...well, not know you, but I've heard of you, my best friend Ruby used to live in this town and she said that you were a bit- bright individual with a promising future._.." good save Emma thought to herself. Not.

 _"Mhmmmm.."_ Regina mumbled.

 _"My name is Emma Swan"_ Emma quickly states. She reaches out her hand for Regina to take but she doensn't take it, she just looks at Emma for a moment before smirking. _"Right this way Miss Swan_ " She turns and walks into another room. Henry follows close behind.

Regina takes a seat on a couch and asks Emma for her resume.

" _Here_ " Emma hands it over, and then looks around the room once more.

Immediately Regina gasps at the resume she has been handed. It appears as if it is written in crayon or something. _"Is this...is this crayon Miss Swan?"_ She asks.

" _Uh...no...it's lip stick and eye liner"_ Emma states as if it's obvious.

Regina raises a brow. There is something about this girl...She studies the younger woman again, tall, blonde, very pretty...If she wasn't Regina knows she would have thrown her out of her house by now...but she's interested. For some strange reason, so she says : _"Of course, and what a lovely shade"_. Emma turns and smiles at her, and Regina's breathe catches. The girl is absoultly stunning. If anything she could just have her around for eye candy, and to take care of her children of course. Regina smiles back.

Henry stands up and walks over to his mother. _"I hate her"_ He states.

" _Now Henry, let's not be hasty_ " Regina scolds.

" _Yeah kid, I haven't even started to sing chandelier yet_ " Rich people listen to Sia...right? Emma wonders.

Regina looks back at the resume and frowns. " _Miss Swan, it seems you have listed the queen's mother as a_ _reference_ "

" _What?_ " Emma asks. _"Let me see that_ " She walks over and stands behind Regina, as soon as she bends over she smells apples. She shakes her head, time to consentrate, not sniff her hopefully future employer. She tries to see what Regina is talking about. She laughs: _"Oh, that's not the queens mother, that's my mother, from queens"_ Emma laughs as she thinks back to one of her old foster moms. The one she had before she was officially adopted by Mary Margaret and David Blanchard. Ingrid was her name and she was a riot. She and her mother was the first real family Emma ever had. Unfortunately the states thought that Ingrid was crazy and told Emma she couldn't stay with her, but Emma stayed in contact. She smiled at the thought.

'what is she smiling about?' Regina wondered as she looked up at the blonde who was still standing over her shoulder. 'oh, your so lucky your pretty' Regina thinks. Niles walks in the room. _"Miss Mills, sorry to interrupt, but it's almost time for master Henry's therapy session on Skype"_.

 _"Therapy huh?_ " Emma asks. And who has therapy on skype?

Henry scowls at Emma. _"Yes, it was easier than mom talking to me directly"_ Henry sass.

" _Henry"_ Regina scolds.

 _"Yes, yes I know...I'll go, I'll leave so that you can hire someone else to take care of your problem child_ " He says as he follows Niles out the room.

" _Charming little guy isn't he_?" Emma asks. " _We'll get alone fine_ " Emma states with a smile.

Regina want's Emma to stay, but decides against it. Her son comes first, and her being here, isn't helping him any. " _I'm sorry you had to see that...I'll show you out_ " She states as she walks to the door. She wanted Miss Swan to stay but, no one ever want to be the Mayor Kid's nanny.

Emma whined: " _What'd I do?, One smart ass remark from the kid, and I don't get the job, that's not fair_ " Emma states.

Regina's walking to the door, and bends down to pick up what she assumed was Emma's. " _As you can see, I need help here...more help than can be provided by a door to door cosmetics saleman girl"_ Regina states as she puts two and two together.

Emma is about to respond when the home phone rings.

" _Niles_ " Regina calls. She's sighs. Where is help when she needs it. Emma is about to say something again but once again is cut off by the phone. " _Niles!_ " Regina calls louder.

" _Oh for heaven sakes, I'll get it_ " Emma mutters. She picks up the phone. " _Mills residence...no honey, it's Emma_ "

Regina stalks to Emma and snatches the phone. " _Give me that_ "

Emma rolls her eyes. " _It's the nanny agency"_ She explains.

 _"Hello_ " Regina asks into the phone. _"Mayor Mills here"_ She looks at Emma and covers the speaker as she addresses Emma. " _Thankyou_ " She dismisses her.

" _Oh, yeah..._ " Emma mumbles as she heads to the door. Back to saleing beauty products. Niles is at the door with it opened for her.

" _No, Monday is_ _unacceptable_ " Regina snaps into the phone, and a smile begins to form on Emma's face. She slows her route to the door as she listens. " _I need a nanny this weekend!_ " She shouts into the phone before she hangs up. Emma is standing in the doorway, smiling and waving.

Regina sighs, she has no other option here..." _Do you have any experience with children_ "

Emma laughs and walks back into the house to stand in front of Regina. " _Are you kidding? I have a 7 year old and she's still alive_ " Emma jokes. She has done a great job raising a happy and healthy little girl. She's an awesome mom.

Regina just studies Emma. Lost in green eyes. She shakes her head. " _Alright, you're hired, but only for a trial bases, We will see how this weekend goes_ "

Emma's smile widens. Before she even realizes what she's doing, she's hugging Regina thinking her. On the other hand, Regina is hugging Emma back, and it feels so natural.

" _Thank you so much Miss Mills, I promise you won't regret this_ "

" _Some how I already do, dear_ " Regina smiles. It takes everything she has to gently push Emma away. " _Niles will show you to your room_ " She states as she scurries off.

" _Whooo...The nanny get's to live here?_ " Emma asks. " _That's cool but, my daughter has to stay where I am_ "

Niles smiles at Emma. " _After this weekend, I'm sure Miss Mills will have no problem with your daughter living loves kids, and there is 5 empty bedrooms in the mansion"_

 _"Really?_ " Emma asks as she looks around again. _"Are you sure?_ " She asks.

Niles nods. " _Of course, you can start first thing in the morning, master Henry wakes up at 8, please, don't be late. Miss Mills hates that_ "

* * *

 **The next day**

Emma couldn't stay at the mansion without her daughter so she went back to Ruby's where they were staying since she couldn't stay with Neal anymore. Ruby was supposed to watch her 7 year old daughter Taylor today but she was of course with Graham, her baby daddy. So Emma had no choice but to bring Taylor with her.

" _Shit!_ " Emma mumbled. She ran a comb through her hair, she was going to be late. She pulled on a white tank top, with no bra, and a mini jean skirt she found in Ruby's closet. It's just that she didn't have any clean jeans she could put on, so this would have to do. Taylor, dressed herself, a plain black polo dress with a hoodie.

When she arrived to Regina's home, she let herself in with the key Niles provided her with. She held Taylor's hand as she followed the scent of food. She found Niles, Henry, and Regina all sitting around the table for breakfast. Emma cleared her throat when she entered the room.

Regina seemed unfazed. " _You're late_ " She muttered as she took a sip of her coffee.

" _I know, I'm sorry_ " Emma apologized. Niles gave her a look of pity and Emma gulped.

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked at Emma. She gave her a quick scan. Long toned legs that seemed to go on forever, and a white tank top that showed...everything. Regina's eyes widened. " _Dear, are you cold?_ " She asked Emma. Because she wasn't...she was feeling something else at the moment...yes, Emma was nice eyecandy, but that's all she'd ever be. She shouldn't think that way about her nanny.

" _No, I'm fine_ " Emma shrugged. She stepped aside and Regina took in the little girl that was hiding behind Emma. She looked so much like Emma. Regina always wanted another child, and she wanted a little girl. So badly, but unfortuantly, Daniel, her late husband became sick and passed away when Henry was only a baby. " _This is my daughter Taylor, I have to keep her with me...if I get this job permanently, I hope she'll be able to stay as well_ " Emma explained/asked.

Regina shrugged. " _If you get this job, that'll be fine_ "

Emma smiled." _Thank you so much, she don't take up that much space, she will stay in my room_ "

" _That's not necessary, I have plenty of room in my home. I'm sure Niles can provide her with her own space_ " Regina explained.

Emma nodded. " _Thank you_ " She gave Taylor a quick smile who just looked at her. Her smile grew into a sad smile. She knew her daughter was still have trouble coming to the terms that her father would no longer be around. Neal hadn't called to talk to Taylor once, and there was no excuse for that. Taylor even had her own phone curtsy of her grandmother Ingrid who complained that Taylor, her only granddaughter didn't call enough. Emma was about to pull a seat out for Taylor but Niles jumped up and beat her to it. Emma was impressed. She wondered how the first breakfast with the Mills were going to go.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of the characters, and this Fanfiction is based off another T.V show...I'm not going to tell you which, guess :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_A,N: Someone requested that I continue this, so here's another chapter :) Enjoy! Also, I just wanted to let you all know that this is based on the Nanny! I used to love that show~ Fran gives me so much life!_**

* * *

"So kids" Emma started around a mouth full of food. Regina was studying her but she didn't notice. She had no idea the other woman was itching to correct her on table manners. "What shall we do today? Should we take a walk in the park or maybe just kick back, hang around the mansion?"  
' _Ha, mansion. A girl could get used to this_ ' She thought to herself.  
"We have to go somewhere" Henry stated, a bit angrily. "Mom, is kicking us out of the house"  
"Now Henry" Regina sighed. "I did not kick you out, I'm merely asking that you do not torment the caterers while they're preparing for this evening's dinner."  
"Oh, A dinner party?" Emma stated. "You know, I have a friend named Granny who's a caterer. She does a pork and prune, not only delicious but a natural digestive"  
Regina frowned. That sounded disgusting. "Thank you for sharing that, Miss Swan"  
"I could get you a deal"  
"Nope. No, that's all right. Mallie's made all the arrangements"  
 _Interesting_. "What's a Mallie?" Emma questioned.  
"Mother's lady friend" Henry answered. He looked over at his mother and smirked at her seeing the disapproving look on her face.  
"She's a business associate"  
"Hm-hmm" Came a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked over to see Niles entering. He was holding Regina's cell phone up. "Miss Mallie is on the phone for you Ma'am. "  
"Oh, thank-you Niles" Regina stated while she walked towards him. "I'll take her in the office"  
"Mallie loves to be taken in the office" Niles mumbled when Regina was out of earshot.  
"Ew. Gross" Emma shivered. She didn't know why, but the thought of anyone else touching Regina annoyed her to no end. Crazy right, she didn't even know her that well. All she knew was that she had a smart mouthed kid, and was drop dead gorgeous. Emma was officially curious. She had to see this Mallie person for herself. "So, kids, we're having a party. What are we going to wear?"  
Taylor shrugged as she drowned her pancakes in syrup.  
"We're not invited" Henry told Taylor as he shook his head. He looked over at Emma. "And neither are you"  
Emma scoffed. "Oh please, your mother's paying for it, of course we're invited" Emma tried to convenience the kids. Okay, so maybe Regina didn't invite her directly, but she didn't say they couldn't come. And besides they live here. "How about we just so happen to be home when the party starts?" Emma suggested. Henry nodded, and Emma decided to take that as a sign. "Alright, we're going shopping, finish up and we'll leave" Emma stood from her chair and left the room.  
"My mom is going to freak when she sees us at that party" Henry laughed.

* * *

Emma was a bit worried about Taylor. The 7 year old hadn't said much. She was hoping that dividing her time between two children, instead of just Taylor wouldn't make her daughter feel unloved.  
"Taylor, how are you?" Emma questioned. The three of them along with Ruby was at Neal's bridal shop. While she wasn't on speaking terms with him, he was still Taylor's father, AND, the fact that she gets a 25 percent discount on everything in the store was a bonus too. But, back to Taylor.  
"I'm feeling empty and alone Mommy"  
"Oh" Emma frowned. "Um" She reached into her back pockets. "Want a pack of starbursts?"  
"Okay!" She stated excitedly before grabbing the pack running away before her mother decides to take the candy back.  
"So, Em, tell me about the new job already" Ruby questioned excitedly. "Whose the guy, where's the house"  
"It's not a guy Rubes. It's a woman. Regina freakin Mills. One of the Co-mayor's of StoryBrooke"  
"Oh, I heard she's bitch"  
"She seems cool, I have pictures" Emma stated while holding up her phone, she unlocked it before finding the album and showing off the most recent pictures. "That's my boss" Emma smiled looking at a picture of Regina. The woman was facing the opposite direction, and you couldn't even see her face. "Cute huh?" Emma muttered before she caught herself.  
"Em?" Ruby paused and gave her a confusing look.  
She cleared her throat. Then she swiped to the next photo. "That's Niles. He's the butler" Emma pointed out. It was a photo of her and Niles doing duck lips at the camera.  
"A butler huh, oh that's very classy"  
"Yes, Rubes you should see the mansion. It's like living in a palace"  
"And the kids?"  
"They seem to get alone well enough, and I mean Henry-" Emma started but stopped when she didn't see the kid. "Oh crap, where's Henry" Emma looked around panicked. She was sure losing a kid on her first day would automatically get her fired. "Henry! Henry, where are you?"  
"Are these dummies anatomically correct?" Henry questioned from behind her.  
Emma turned and placed her hand over her chest. She was afraid and relieved at the same time. "What?" Emma questioned with a frown when Henry climbed from under one of the mannequins wedding gowns. "Why are you under there? You're 10, what do you care?"  
Henry ignored her when he noticed something crawling on the floor. "Oh cool, a cockroach! Hey, you got any rats?"  
"What until Neal get's back" Emma muttered.  
"Mommy, mommy, can I go get ice-cream please?" Taylor begged pointing towards the windows. She could see the teen that pushed around the portable freezer.  
"Of course babe. Here's a 5. Take Henry with you"  
"Cool" Henry fist pumped the air.  
"Stay where I can see you!" She called after them as the two of them ran outside. Emma sighed when it was only her and Ruby in the store. "Who knew this job would be so demanding?" She questioned.  
Ruby rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm exhausted just watching you"

* * *

 _ **To be continued...Please review :)**_


End file.
